From Their Time To Ours
by LaurenBlack
Summary: What would happen if people from all different time periods started to pop out of nowhere into 12 Grimmauld Place? Absolute mayhem. *Canon pairings* Takes place in the summer before the start of Harry's 5th year.
1. Prologue

**From Other Times To Ours**

Prologue

Harry spent all summer waiting for someone to come and take him away from the Dursley's. He finally got his wish. The Order had come about half way through the summer and brought him here, to Grimmauld Place. Of course, it wasn't the happiest place on earth but it was better then the Dursley's because here he had his friends, and people who cared about him.

Of course, he still had that trial bumming out his summer. He still didn't understand why two Dementors turned up in a completely muggle area and Dumbledore wasn't helping him at all. He's only been at Grimmauld Place for a few nights and yet he couldn't understand why Dumbledore was avoiding him.

He knew it was no use feeling sorry for himself, as he had all summer, because all it lead to was yelling... lots of yelling.

Harry went downstairs to try and distract his thoughts and spend sometime with Sirius. On his way down to the living room where Sirius was he bumped into someone slouched against the wall. He was about to ask them why they were sitting there when he realized two things; one, they were unconscious and two,

"Ginny?"


	2. It's all James' fault

Chapter One

"Ginny?"

Harry couldn't understand why Ginny was unconscious in the middle of the hallway, but nevertheless he picked her up and brought her into the living room.

"Sirius," Harry asked as he walked into the living room, "Do you have any idea what Ginny was doing unconscious in the middle of the hallway?"

"What do you mean? Ginny's right here and she looks pretty conscious to me." Sirius said giving his godson and the girl he was holding a strange look.

When Harry looked up he saw that Sirius was right. Ginny was sitting on a squishy armchair next to Remus, reading. Well, she wasn't reading anymore, as she stopped when Harry came in announcing that he had found her unconscious.

"Well, the who is this? It looks exactly like Ginny." Harry said as he put the girl he was holding down on the couch that Sirius had just vacated.

"Well, we should wake her up and find out." Remus said, taking his wand out.

"This is really weird..." Ginny said quietly.

Harry chuckled as they all stood around the girl, waiting.

"_Ennervate."_ Remus said, his wand pointed at her chest.

The girl's eyes fluttered open. They were the same exact chocolate brown as Ginny's.

"Bloody hell..." Ginny said, eyes wide and staring.

"W-where am I?" The girl asked, blinking and then looking at Harry and Ginny, "Mum? Dad?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

The girl turned to Sirius and Remus and stared for a second with a pensive look on her face. "Sirius? Remus?"

Harry, Sirius, Remus and Ginny all looked at each other and the back at the girl.

"Dad, what's going on?" The girl asked, turning to look at Harry.

"Um..." Harry didn't know what to say. Why was this girl calling him dad? "I'm pretty sure I'm not your father." Harry said, still unsure about the situation.

"Wha-?" The girl started before she got a good look at the place. "Why are we in Grimmauld Place?" She asked, still looking at Harry and Ginny as if she knew them.

"Well, we know why we're here, but we still aren't clear on how you got here and who you are exactly. Mind telling us?" Ginny said, wanting to know why the girl looked like her and why she called her mum even though they look to be about the same age.

She looked closely at Harry and Ginny and then turned back to Sirius and Remus. After staring at them for a good minute or so she said, "But you're..." she trailed off, her eyes wide and mouth slightly opened. "Oh, I'm going to be in so much trouble... It wasn't even my fault this time!" She said, seemingly to herself.

"Who are you?" Sirius said, knocking her out of her thoughtful state.

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm Lily." She said, holding out her hand for Sirius to shake.

Sirius just looked at it before saying, "Surname, if you please."

"Um... I'm not sure if that's advisable..." she said, just as a _POP _sounded from the middle of the room.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Sirius said, quite loudly, rushing to the middle of the room.

When he got there he saw a boy who looked almost exactly like Harry, around the age of sixteen, unconscious just like that girl, Lily, was when Harry found her.

"James?!" Lily cried out as she saw who it was.

"You know him?" Remus asked, while Ginny, Harry and Remus just stared at the new arrival.

"Of course I know him! He's my brother. My stupid brother whose fault it probably is that we're here in the first place!" She said, looking annoyed. She got up from the couch she was sitting on and walked over to where Harry and Ginny were standing and stuck out a hand. "I'm Lily." She said and then burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, but what's so funny?" Harry asked, getting a bit annoyed because they still didn't know who she was.

"Nothing, nothing. I'll be sure to tell you as soon as I get this idiot up." She said, walking over to the boy she dubbed as James.

"_Ennervate."_ She said, and the boy's eyes opened.

"Lily? What did you do to me?" He said angrily.

"Nothing James! This whole thing is probably all your fault anyway." She said, with an annoyed look at her brother.

"What whole thing? Where are we anyway?" He asked, looking around. His eyes landed on Harry and Ginny.

"Mum? Dad? What are we doing in Grimmauld Place?" He asked, looking around again.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and then back at James and Lily. They were both smart enough to be able to put two and two together. Especially considering the two people standing before them, both looking exactly like them and having the names James and Lily. It didn't take a rocket scientist (whatever that is) to figure this one out.

"What's your surname?" Harry and Ginny both asked at the same time.

James looked at them oddly but Lily already had time to figure it out. She knew she would have to tell the eventually. Might as well get it over with.

"Potter."


	3. James did it, again

Chapter Two

"Potter."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other again. They couldn't believe it.

"What year is it?" James asked, still on the floor.

"The summer of 1994. Why?" Remus asked, eyeing the newcomers.

"Damn it... we are going to be in huge trouble..." James said quietly.

"I know! What did you do?!" Lily nearly shouted at him.

"I didn't do anything! I don't even know what happened! One minute I was standing with Dad, training and the next I was here looking at your face! Not a very pleasant sight to wake up to." James said, glaring at his sister.

Lily ignored the jibe and started to think. "So I don't understand... how did we get here? I mean the last thing I remember was with shopping with mum who-" Lily's musing was interrupted by Sirius.

"Wait, so are you from the future?" Sirius asked.

"Durr..." James said, rolling his eyes.

"James! Don't be rude! _We_ barged in on_ them_." She glared at him and then turned to Sirius. "Yes, twenty one years, I think. What year are you going into Harry?" she looked at him.

"His fifth year, Lily! Sirius is here and he looks pissed about being cooped up and dad looks like he hasn't got a good nights sleep in a while... what other year could he being going into?" James explained to Lily, talking slowly like he was explaining it to a two year old.

"James! SHUT. UP." Lily shouted in his face.

"Wait, so you two are Harry's kids?" Ginny knew somewhere deep in the recesses of her mind that they were her kids too, but she couldn't take it in.

"And yours." Sirius said.

"How can they be both mine and Harry's?" Ginny asked, looking confused.

"Gin, are you okay?" Harry asked, knowing that this information was a lot to take in but didn't understand why Ginny couldn't process it.

"Yeah, just a bit confused."

"Mum," James said, "You and Harry are married. We are the products of that marriage." James said with a grin.

Then Ginny fainted.

Harry caught her due to his Quidditch skills but he couldn't believe that Ginny just fainted. The only time he has ever seen Ginny so weak was in the Chamber of Secrets. She was usually a very strong person. It surprised everyone in the room.

"Nice catch, Dad." James said with a smile that immediately vanished as Lily started in on him.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? YOU KNEW THAT SHE WAS HAVING TROUBLE TAKING IN THIS WHOLE SITUATION AND THEN YOU HAVE TO GO THROW IT IN HER FACE! Oooo I'm going to tell her what you did and she's going to be so pissed! Hehe, this is the best!" Lily said with a wicked smile on her face.

James expression was one of true horror.

Harry took one look at his face and burst out laughing. Sirius and Remus saw this too and joined him. Their laughter was contagious and soon everyone (beside the unconscious ginger) was double over with laughter fit to burst.

They were all just starting to calm down when Ron entered the room. He looked around and greeted each person in turn.

"Hi Sirius." He said to Sirius.

"Hi Remus." He said to Remus.

"Hi Harry." He said to James.

"Hi Ginny." He said to Lily.

"Hi Harry." He said to Harry.

"Why is Ginny unconscious?" He asked turning to look at the real (passed out) Ginny.

He looked around the rest of the room, waiting for someone to answer. It was then that he spotted the two Harrys and the other Ginny.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" he shouted.

Everyone burst out laughing again.

Ron fumed. He was confused and wanted to be told what was going on. He left to go find Hermione.

"Ron! Wait!" Harry called through his laughter.

Ron continued on. He had to find Hermione. She would be able to explain what's going on.

He walked into the kitchen to find Hermione alone reading a giant book and eating a cookie.

"Hermione! Come! I have to show you something!" Ron said loudly, grabbing her arm and trying to tug her away.

"Ron! What are you doing? I'm trying to read! What could possibly be so important that-" Hermione was cut off.

"I can't tell you! I can't explain it right. Just come and see!" Ron said, succeeding in tugging her away.

"Alright, fine." Hermione said reluctantly, looking at her cookie as she was tugged away.

As they neared the door they heard voices.

"_Ennervate." _That sounded like Remus.

"Ginny are you alright?" That was Harry.

"Yeah, Harry. I'm bloody brilliant. Especially considering I just found out I'm married to you and we have kids! KIDS!" Ginny yelled.

That caused Ron to be pushed to the side while Hermione barged in.

"YOU WHAT?!" Hermione shouted in Harry and Ginny's faces.

"Um, Hermione meet James and Lily. Our kids." Harry said, watching Hermione's face.

"Your what?" Hermione asked in deathly whisper.

"Kids. Don't worry Hermione, I fainted when it finally sunk into me." Ginny said, patting Hermione on the shoulder.

Sirius and Remus were just watching this all take place. It was quite amusing.

Just then Ron stormed in.

"YOU marry MY little sister?!" He shouted at Harry.

"It seems that way." Ginny said, her voice cold.

Ron just kept glaring at Harry.

Ginny stepped in between them.

"Ron, you don't get to determine who I marry or not. You can't possibly even think about being angry with Harry for something that hasn't even happened yet! And when it does I expect absolutely no opinion voiced from you, because whom I decide to love does not concern you. Got it?" Ginny said with so much force Harry was surprised that she had so much in her after fainting. He also noticed her choice of words... _when _it happens_... _and his stomach did a back flip. All that was forgotten, however, when he spotted Ron's face. It was all he could do not to burst out laughing right there.

Ron looked terrified and nodded his agreement. Hermione burst out laughing. Everyone just looked at her.

"Your...face!" She said pointing and laughing.

Finally she sobered up and asked them to explain.

"Alright... be prepared!" James said in a spooky voice.

And they all explained everything that has happened so far.

"Wow. That's just... wow." Was all Hermione could say. "I don't understand. How is this possible?" She started pacing and muttering to herself.

Lily and James looked at her, concern written across their faces.

"Don't be so worried. She does this all the time. I believe it's her way of getting the 'smart' juices flowing." Ginny said with a wink.

James and Lily chuckled.

"We have to speak Dumbledore." Hermione said after about ten minutes of thinking.

"It took you ten minutes to come up with that? We thought of that ages ago!" James burst out.

"Well, then why didn't you do it?"

"Maybe because we were too busy explaining thing to you and everyone else! And now, we're going to have to do it all over again for Dumbledore!" James said, sounding like he's been doing way more then just lounging on the floor.

"And Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Tonks, Kingsley, Moody and many other important people." Lily said, looking thoughtful. "Right?" She asked turning to the only two adults (ha.) in the room. They nodded. She smiled, happy she was right.

"Although we probably should tell Dumbledore right now." Harry said. "Sirius? The Floo?"

"Yup, follow meeeee!" He said, squealing on the 'me' and then rushing out of the room.

Harry rolled his eyes while the two time travelers were cracking up, having never met Sirius in real life.

Arriving at the kitchen, they found Harry with his head in the fire. A minute later, he came out with Dumbledore following a moment later.

He seemed to have spotted Lily and James. "Well, who do we have here?" He said, the twinkle in his eye on overload.

"Lily Potter, sir, and my brother, James. We don't know or understand what has happened, but we do know that we aren't from this time. Do you know anything about what could have happened or how we are to get home, Professor?" Lily asked, looking at the Headmaster with hope gleaming in her eyes. She really just wanted to get home. James, however, wanted to stay and hang out with his dad as a teenager and Sirius. They could probably have a whole bunch of pranks planned out by the end of the day.

"Not at this moment, Lily. I apologize but it's going to take me at least a week or two to find anything that would even have a chance at sending you that far forward into the future without complications. I promise that I will try my best, though. Oh, and don't worry about telling them anything about their future, Lily, as everyone will be getting memory charms before you leave. Just try to keep them guessing, okay? It allows the memory charm work better. As soon as I find anything I will contact you. Good day." Dumbledore said as he threw some floo powder into the grate, stepped in and left without another word.


	4. More people

**Key- oName= Time Travelers**

Chapter Three

"Well, what do we do now?" James asked, completely unaware of the odd atmosphere in the room.

"Shut up, James." Lily said, too tired to yell.

"What's up with you Lils?"

"Do you pay attention at all? We may not be able to get home."

"Why dwell on that? Think about all the positive things! We get to hand out with our parents when they were our age! So much better then when they're all old and..." He trailed off, quailing under the looks from the 'oldies'.

"Nice job, James." Lily said, laughing.

_POP._

"Oh Merlin, not again!" Sirius whined. In the middle of the large kitchen table sat three small children looking around the age of eleven.

"Who are they?" Lily asked, looking closer.

"It looks like... Bloody hell!" Hermione gasped, backing away.

Harry and Ginny moved in to get a closer look.

"It's... us." Harry said quietly.

"You?" James asked, and then getting a closer look realized Harry was right. It _was_ them, although a whole lot younger... and dirtier?

"Let's wake them up shall we?" Sirius said, pushing Remus towards them.

"Sirius, I could've moved towards them on my own." He said with a huff.

"_Ennervate." _He said, waking up the young Hermione first.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes. When she was done, she looked around.

"Who are you?" She asked, staring at Remus.

"Ah, of course. You haven't met us yet." Remus said with a smile. "Um, I'm Remus Lupin. I should probably wake up your friends now." He said, gesturing to the unconscious Harry and Ron.

Hermione scooted herself closer to her friends and farther from the strange man, her wand raised. "W-what did you do to th-them?"

"Nothing! You three appeared here, unconscious. We just wanted to wake you up and get you clean. May I ask why you're filthy in the first place?" Remus asked, looking pointedly at her torn robes and matted hair.

"Troll." She whispered.

Harry, Ron and Hermione burst out laughing.

oHermione looked at them and gasped.

"We should probably wake the rest of them up now, right?" Ginny said, tapping Remus on the wand arm.

"Wha- oh, right." He said, as he walked over to them and did the spell.

"Where are we?" oHarry asked as he woke, stretching and then wincing as the stretch pulled at his cuts and bruises.

"Hermione? Who are these people?" oRon asked, turning to look at the other people in the room. When he got to Harry, Ron and Hermione he froze.

"Where are we?" oHarry demanded of no one in particular.

"Not Hogwarts." Said Harry. Hermione smacked him.

"You seemed to have traveled forward in time." Hermione said.

"Wicked." oRon said under his breath. oHermione smacked him.

"It is _not_ wicked! We have no idea where we are or who they are and we have no idea how to get back!" oHermione said in one breath causing Harry and Ron to crack up.

oHermione turned towards them. "Think something's funny do you?" She said, ice laced through every word.

"No." They both said, sobering up at once.

This had Hermione and Ginny laughing. Ron and Harry shot them looks and then turned towards the newcomers.

"Well, I guess we should probably introduce ourselves. I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley and-"

"Hermione Granger. Thank you, Harry, but we are perfectly capable of introducing ourselves." Hermione said, glaring at him.

"Really? Never would have known." That earned him another smack.

"Bit cheeky today, Harry?" Sirius said with a smile.

"Wait! You're... me?" oHarry asked, staring with fascination at his older self.

"Um... Yes?" Harry said. He's never been asked that before.

"This is really weird." Was all Ron had to say, although he, too was staring at his future counterpart.

Sirius wanted to be in on this whole thing too, so he stuck out his hand and said, "Sirius Black, ex- convict."

That caught the newcomer's attention.

They stared, wide eyed at his hand.

Then Sirius, Remus, Harry and Ron burst out laughing.

"Sorry, he's just kidding. Actually, he's not. He was wrongly accused. Therefore he is an ex-convict, just an innocent one." Hermione explained. They relaxed.

"I'm Ginny." Ginny said with a smile.

"My sister? Wow, this just gets weirder and weirder." oRon said, shaking his head.

"And this, is Remus Lupin, werewolf." Ginny said, pointing to the man who woke them up.

"Well, this situation just completely went off the scale." oRon said, eyes wide.

oHarry smacked him. "Really? I never would have guessed. What year is it, by any chance?"

""The summer of 1994." Harry answered, staring at his younger self. "Was I really that scrawny?" He asked.

"Yup, and you still are, mate." Ron answered.

"Thanks." Harry said, shooting him a look.

"Who are you two?" oRon asked, pointing to the two people staring at the newcomers, their eyes wide and mouths open.

"Oh, that's James and Lily. They time-traveled as well." Harry answered.

"Then why does that one look exactly like Ginny?" oRon said, motioning to Lily.

"Maybe because she's Ginny's kid. They're from the future." Ron answered.

"And can I guess the other one is yours?" oHermione asked Harry.

"Yup, but so is Lily." He answered with a smile.

Finally, Lily snapped out of it.

"Oh, we're so sorry," She said smacking James out of his state as well. "We're being rude. Thank you for introducing us, Dad."

"Ugh, I'm never going to get used to that." Harry said.

"Try." Said Lily.

"Come on, let's get you guys cleaned up. We can talk more after that." Hermione said, helping oHermione off the kitchen table.

"Follow me." She said turning to leave. "Ginny, would you mind helping? I'd like to have them cleaned up before Mrs. Weasley gets back."

"Sure." Ginny said, following the trio out the door.

"Merlin, I was right. This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Ron said, scratching his head.


	5. YOU FOUGHT WHAT?

**Key- oName= time travelers**

Chapter Four

"I'm back!" Mrs. Weasley called as she stepped out of the fireplace. It was oddly quiet, especially for a place that Sirius Black occupies.

"Hello?"

"In here, Mum. We have a few visitors." Ron said, sticking his head out of the living room door way.

"Should I bring some snacks?" she asked, her body turned toward the kitchen.

"Um, no we just-"

"Hell yeah! I'm starving!" a voice called from inside the room that sounded very much like Sirius'.

"Alright, I will be right back. How many people do we have?" Mrs. Weasley asked, a small smile on her face from Sirius' outburst.

"Um," Ron stuck his head back inside to count, "Eleven."

"Eleven? Where did the five extra people come from?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Um, pop?" Ron said with a smile.

Mrs. Weasley just rolled her eyes. "Ronald, if you're not going to make any sense don't both speaking." She said, walking off toward the kitchen.

As she prepared the snacks she wondered who their visitors were and why people she didn't know were in the house. She bustled her way back to the living room.

This time Ginny met her outside.

"Ginny, dear, shouldn't I go inside and be introduced to our guests? Why are you blocking my way?" Mrs. Weasley asked, becoming more suspicious by the moment.

"Um, yeah. I just thought I should warn you that are guests are quite... unusual, I guess. Just try not to faint, yeah?"

"Ginny, why in the world would these guests have such an effect on me? Are they human?"

"Yes, but they aren't from here."

"Oh Ginny just let me in!" Mrs. Weasley said pushing the girl back into the room while balancing the tray of snacks.

Sirius ran right up to her the moment he saw her and grabbed the tray.

"Sirius, try to share, please." Mrs. Weasley reprimanded.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, stepping forward, "we have people we would like you to meet. This is Lily, James, Harry, Ron and Hermione." He said, pointing to each one in turn. "Guys, I'm assuming that you know Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked, turning to face them. They all nodded, eyes locked on Mrs. Weasley, waiting for a reaction.

Mrs. Weasley stood stock still, eyes wide, staring at them. In her eyes all she saw was another Ginny, two Harrys (one much younger then the other) another Ron and another Hermione. Very overwhelming, indeed.

She now understood what Ginny meant by trying not to faint. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to stay upright.

Remus realized this and went to go help Mrs. Weasley to the couch (which was the whole reason why they chose that room).

They gave her a few minutes to say something, but even after about ten, nothing was said.

"Um, Mum?" Ron asked, waving his hand in front of her eyes.

Nothing happened.

Remus then set of a cracker with his wand.

"Fred! George! I already told you a thousand times about using magic just to give me a headache!" she yelled, before realizing Fred and George were no where near her and remembering what her train of thought was about before the noise interrupted.

She took a deep breath and said, "I don't understand. Explain." She said, rubbing her temples.

"Um, well, I did say they arrived with a pop." Ron said, aiming for a laugh even though that wasn't remotely funny. It was hard, trying to come up with something in such a tense atmosphere.

"Explain." Mrs. Weasley repeated.

"Alright, but it might take a while. Do you know when Mr. Weasley, and everyone else are getting home?" Harry asked, taking a seat across from Mrs. Weasley in a big fluffy armchair.

"About five minutes."

"Do you mind if we wait? I would rather only say this once."

"Sure."

The room went silent. A tense kind of silence, even though most of the tension was coming from Mrs. Weasley.

It was a relief when the floo charm sounded and Mr. Weasley's laughter filed the air, joined by Fred, George, and Bill's.

"Hello?" called Mr. Weasley.

"In here, Dad!" Ginny called, walking out into the hallway. "Can you join us?"

"Sure, just give us a minute."

A few minutes later everyone was introduced, although Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George and Bill were all very lost.

Harry got to explaining as soon as it was quiet.

It took about twenty minutes to tell them everything.

When he was done, the room was completely silent.

Then Mr. Weasley asked a question that no one had the answer to.

"How did they get here?"

"We have no idea. They just sort of appeared." Harry answered, looking at the time travelers.

"Do you guys have any idea how you got here?" Harry directed the question to their newest guests.

"No, one moment we were following the professors to the out of the bathroom, after we fought the troll-" oHermione was cut off.

"YOU FOUGHT WHAT?!" Mrs. Weasley screeched at her youngest son.

"Oops..." oHermione said, shooting the older Ron an apologizing look.

He winced at the sound of his mother's yell but shrugged when he caught oHermione's eye.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you better explain yourself, immediately." She said in a sort of forced calm.

"Well, um, you see, we heard about how a troll had entered the dungeons on Halloween during our first year and then me and Harry-"

"Harry and I, Ronald." Hermione corrected automatically.

"Sorry, then _Harry and I _realized that Hermione didn't know about the troll because she had been in the bathroom when the announcement was made. So we went to go and find her, but it turned out the troll had left the dungeons and found Hermione before we did."

"You..._ you_ and Harry... faced a... _fully grown_.... mountain troll..._ on your own_... at _eleven _years_ old..._ and _lived?"_ Mrs. Weasley had a tough time getting her words out and she looked like she was on the brink of a panic attack.

"Yes, Mum. But it was mostly luck so I cant really say we did that much, but we had to save Hermione." Ron said with a shrug, like it was no big deal. And it really wasn't compared to everything else they went through.

"Ron, you are going to be the cause of almost every single scare I get from now on. It used to be your brothers." She said, finally recovering from her panic and looking pointedly at Fred and George.

"Hey! Bill and Charlie-" started Fred.

"-Helped add to that!" finished George.

"I suppose you're right, but you two.... ninety nine percent." Mrs. Weasley said while Mr. Weasley chuckled.

"But back to the matter at hand. You just disappeared?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking back towards oHermione.

"Yeah, we were in the hospital wing corridor and then we opened our eyes and we were here."

"I can't believe I actually grow to be that tall." oRon said, staring at his counter part.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Sirius cracked up as Ron blushed.

oHermione and oHarry just stared at him, disbelief written on their faces at how thick their friend could actually be sometimes. Lily and James just enjoyed watching this whole thing. It was fun to watch two different versions of their parents and knowing how much they've changed. Plus, their parents never told them about the troll incident.

They all talked for another hour until Mrs. Weasley brought them dinner. After that they talked some more. There were too many questions from the time travelers and too little time.

"Alright, to bed with all of you. It's very late and there really is nothing more of importance to talk about tonight." Mrs. Weasley said, shooing everyone out of the room.

As soon as the kids were out (complains and all) she shut the door and warded it against any unwanted listeners.

"Does Dumbledore know about this?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"He knows about James and Lily, but not about the new three. We informed him about the first two right after they arrived." Remus said, rubbing his temples.

This was a bit too much for him to handle in one day.

"This is honestly the oddest situation I have ever been in. Did any of you really think about it? We have a younger version of Harry, Ron and Hermione and then Harry and Ginny's kids sleeping upstairs. This isn't normal."

"Wait, Harry _and_ Ginny's kids?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I thought they were only Harry's... where are Ginny's?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking around as if there were more kids popping out of existence.

"You didn't notice how James looked almost exactly like Harry but with quite familiar brown eyes and Lily looked exactly like Ginny but had some of Harry's mannerisms?" Sirius said, looking at them like they were nutters.

"We just thought... actually I have no idea what we thought. I guess we just didn't think it would be... like that." Mr. Weasley said while Mrs. Weasley was frozen. After a moment of two her face cracked into a grin. She was ecstatic! Her daughter had married someone she approved of whole-heartedly.

Mr. Weasley was happy but still quite confused. "I still don't like this whole situation. Do we know if Dumbledore is working on finding out why the time stream seems to be a bit messed up?"

"He said he would work on it and as soon as he knows anything he would inform us." Remus answered.

"But shouldn't we tell him about our newest visitors?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes, I'll do it now." Sirius said getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

With that, all the adults in the room got up and went to their rooms, as it was, after all, quite late.

**A/N- Hey! **

**I just reposted all these chapters because I screwed up the order (sorry bout that), but it's all fixed now so WOOHOO!!!!**

**Review, NOW! thanks:)**

**-Lauren :)**


End file.
